Rintrah (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = R'Vaal | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Magician Apprentice | Education = | Origin = Alien from R'Vaal | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Gillis; Chris Warner | First = Doctor Strange Vol 2 80 | Last = Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol 1 51 | HistoryText = Rintrah is an intelligent being from the extradimensional planet of R'Vaal. He resembles a green-skinned minotaur of Greek myth. Rintrah's magical potential somehow bought him to the attention of Enitharmon the Weaver, an other- dimensional sorcerer. Enitharmon took Rintrah in and began training him as an apprentice. Rintrah first encountered Earth's Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange when Strange asked Enitharmon to repair his Cloak of Levitation, which had been torn in a battle. After he repaired the Cloak, Enitharmon told Rintrah to return the Cloak to Strange. Rintrah found Strange just after the sorcerer's physical body had been badly wounded in a battle with a demon sent by Urthona, an alien mystic from Strange's own dimension. Mortally injured, Strange had been forced to release his astral form and take possession of the bodies of two of his friends, Morgana Blessing and Sara Wolfe. While in these two other forms, Strange was just able to beat Urthona's demon. During the battle, Urthona transported Strange's house, and everything inside it, to his home planet. Rintrah found Strange just after intense surgery was performed to save Strange's physical body. Still inside Sara Wolfe's body, Strange's astral spirit asked Rintrah to allow him to project his spirit into Rintrah's body. Rintrah agreed, allowing both Strange's and Rintrah's consciousness to inhabit one body at the same time. Rintrah's shared body then took Strange's healing body and borrowed a spaceship from Reed Richards. They traveled to Urthona's home planet and confronted the alien wizard. During the battle, it appeared as if Strange had destroyed his magical books and mystical talismans. In actuality, the books and talismans were saved by the magical entity Agamotto, one of the Vishanti. Agamotto later returned the unharmed items to Doctor Strange. Strange and Rintrah were able to beat Urthona, and free his captives, Wong and Topaz. They then returned to Earth. Rintrah remained with Doctor Strange and accompanied him on several adventures. Rintrah was a staunch supporter of Strange's during the troubling times that followed. As Earth was invaded by a number of evil entities from beyond, Doctor Strange was forced to turn to black magic to help defeat them. During this time, Strange allied himself with the black magician Kaluu. After defeating the dark forces, Strange attained godhood and slowly became detached from humanity. Kaluu, Enitharmon, and Rintrah were able to return Strange to his old self. Rintrah then returned with Enitharmon to his dimension. Eventually, Rintrah returned to Earth and asked Strange to accept him as an apprentice. Strange agreed and Rintrah lived with Strange in his home in Greenwich Village. More recently, Rintrah helped Doctor Strange search for a cure for Topaz, one of Doctor Strange's other allies who had been possessed by an ancient demon of Sumer. The spell required to banish the demon requires a number of unique ingredients. One such ingredient was the flame from a demon's head. The search for the demonic fire led Strange and Rintrah to the newest version of the Ghost Rider. They then battled the mysterious villain known as Zodiak, who was apparently backed by mystical masters from another dimension. During the battle, the heroes were able to drive back Zodiak, plus gain a piece of flame from a demon from Zodiak's home dimension. During the battle, Rintrah disguised himself to look like Topaz, and he made Topaz look like him. Rintrah chivalrously insisted on doing this, hoping to protect Topaz. Rintrah subsequently took a mortal blow intended for Topaz from the mad Zodiak. Doctor Strange and Topaz returned to Strange's home with the wounded Rintrah, where Strange promptly used a spell to remove any taint of black magic from Rintrah's grievous wound. Strange then used his earthly medical abilities to operate on the wounded Rintrah. Luckily Rintrah recovered, but he remained weak from his recent brush with death. In the battle against Tartessus Rintrah was fatally wounded by magic. He had to be placed in safety in another dimension to avoid dying. | Powers = Due to his alien physiology, Rintrah possesses superhuman strength and endurance, particularly in the muscles of his legs. His horns and hooves can be used as weapons, although he prefers not to use them as such. Rintrah is a moderately powerful magic user. He has the potential to someday become as powerful as Doctor Strange and Enitharmon the Weaver. The full repertoire of spells remains unknown, but he has exhibited such effects as dimensional travel, altering his appearance, projecting his astral form, firing bolts of mystical energy, and erecting shields of mystical force. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Cloak of Levitation' Rintrah was gifted with the lesser, blue Cloak of Levitation, formerly worn by Doctor Strange in his earlier days. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Both, Rintrah and Enitharmon, are characters from William Blake's mythology in which Rintrah represents the prophet's just wrath and revolution (revolutionary wrath); he first appeared in "The Marriage of Heaven and Hell" and is mentioned throughout Blake's prophetic books. In "The Visions of the Daughters of Albion" he is the brother of Palamabron (pity), Bromion (scientific thought) and Theotormon (both jealousy and desire). Enitharmon on the other hand represents spiritual beauty and poetic inspiration but also female domination and sexual restraints. She is somewhat of an aspect of the male Urthona and the emanation of Los, another male character. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Unofficial History of the Marvel Universe * Gamers' Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Astral Projection Category:Force Field Category:Teleporters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Projection Category:Horns Category:Bovine Form